


Sparkling Eyes

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, Food mention, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sparkling Eyes of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: The best way to tell Davy has fallen in love is to look for the sparkles in his eyes and in the eyes of the object of his affection. This works just as well when it’s his fellow Monkees as when it’s strangers.





	Sparkling Eyes

By the time the four Monkees moved in together, Peter, Micky, and Mike were getting very used to seeing the sparkly eyes that meant yet another person had fallen in love with Davy. It seemed like there was a new girl, or occasionally boy, getting starry eyes over Davy once a week.

Although people going starry eyed when they saw Davy did sometimes lead to trouble, this wasn’t really a problem. Until one morning at breakfast when Peter and Davy’s eyes met over the cereal box. As if on cue, sparkles appeared in both sets of eyes.

“Peter?” Davy said gently. “Your eyes just went sparkly.”

Peter nodded, eyes still locked on Davy’s. “Yours too,” he said, his voice soft.

Mike and Micky traded glances. “Uh oh.”

For a long moment, Davy and Peter looked at each other softly, and Peter made a move like he was going to hold Davy’s hand. Then they both shook their heads and returned to their cereal.

“We’ll discuss this later,” Davy said.

Peter nodded. “Yeah.”

“That’s it?” Micky asked. “You’re just going back to your cereal now?”

Peter and Davy looked up at him. “Yes?” Davy said, as though this was the most logical thing in the world.

“Why?” Mike asked.

“Because soggy cereal is gross,” Peter said.

Davy nodded.

Mike and Micky look at their two friends with confusion before shrugging and also going back to their food.

After breakfast, there was a short conversation. Peter and Davy both confirming that there were emotions to back up their sparkly eyes. The question quickly became one of what to do about their feelings for each other.

“I say we wait a week and see if it goes away,” Davy said. “That tends to be how long it lasts before we both lose interest in each other.”

Peter agreed. “No reason for us to let this get weird if it’s just going to end in a week.”

Micky and Mike relaxed, relieved that the other two were going to be sensible about this.

\--

A week passed. Nothing had really changed since Davy and Peter fell for each other over breakfast. Other than Micky and Mike occasionally finding them engaged in what seemed to be a very affectionate staring contest.

“Okay you guys,” Mike said after finding them looking at each other but still not discussing anything once again. “You said you were going to wait a week and see what happened. It’s been a week. Isn’t it about time you talk?”

“You’re right, Mike,” Peter said without turning to look at him. “Davy? I still feel the same way about you that I did a week ago when this started.”

Davy nodded. “Same here.”

“Now what do we do?”

“I say we kiss,” Davy said. “Either that’ll end this or we’ll figure out what’s next for us.”

“Okay,” Peter agreed. “Either way, it’s better than ignoring it.”

Davy cupped Peter’s face in his hands. Peter’s arms went around Davy’s middle. They both leaned in. Mike and Micky watched as Davy and Peter shared a gentle kiss. It was kind of sweet really. Even if they were still skeptical that this would end well.

A few moments later, Peter looked up with a smile. Kissing Davy was nice, and it sure hadn’t signaled the end of his romantic feelings for his friend. Micky, standing behind Davy, smiled back at Peter encouragingly. Then, noticing something over Peter’s shoulder, Micky’s expression changed. Peter turned to see what his friend was looking at and froze.

There was Mike, looking shocked and very sparkle-eyed. Peter didn’t have to look to guess that Davy had the same expression.

“Davy…” Mike’s voice sounded sort of strangled.

“Mike, I…” Davy interrupted himself, turning his head to speak to Peter instead. To Peter’s relief, the sparkle in Davy’s eyes didn’t instantly fade as he looked at him, lingering a little longer.

“Peter,” Davy said now. “My feelings toward you haven’t changed.”

“But you have feelings for Mike too now?” Peter guessed.

“Yeah. Is this going to be a problem?” Davy asked, looking back and forth between Peter and Mike.

“We can just ignore this,” Mike said. Although he didn’t look as though he really wanted to ignore it.

Peter shook his head. “I don’t see why any of us should have to ignore our feelings. Let’s just go with it and see what happens.”

Micky spoke, reminding the others that he was still there. “I also think you should try it and see. After all, aren’t we supposed to be about love?”

Much to Micky’s amusement, his three sparkle-eyed friends blushed at the word ‘love.’

“I, err…” Mike awkwardly cleared his throat. “Let’s wait a bit like you two did. See what happens.”

Davy shrugged. “Works for me.” He turned back to Peter. “I’d really like to kiss you again.”

Peter grinned. “I’d like that too.”

As Peter and Davy shared another kiss, Micky moved over to stand next to Mike. “You okay?” He asked, setting a hand on his arm.

Mike nodded. “Yeah, just surprised. I was expecting Davy and Peter to get over this. Not for, well…”

“Davy does have a tendency to fall for everyone.” Micky said. “But normally it’s strangers. Not his friends.”

Mike nodded again. “And I figured, well I figured we’d all be like brothers. No romantic feelings.”

Micky had to giggle, watching Davy and Peter enthusiastically kissing. “Yeah, that doesn’t seem to be the case anymore.”

Mike laughed too. “Sure doesn’t.”

There was a chance this could all end badly, but Micky felt confident that they would be fine. After all, they were all pretty good at communicating with each other. And besides, their friendship and affection for each other was strong.

\--

A few days passed. While things between Peter and Davy were unchanged, things between Davy and Mike had gotten a bit awkward. It was obvious to their friends that the two very much wanted to kiss, but neither was quite ready to make the first move.

Peter and Micky were starting to get very tired of seeing the longing looks that passed between the two Capricorns. Peter didn’t like the tension and was anxious to see how things would play out with both him and Mike having feelings for Davy.

Micky was mostly curious if his theory about what would happen next was correct. But the tension was getting on his nerves too.

Micky was about to ask Peter if he thought they should give the two a bit of a push when Mike finally took action.

“This is ridiculous.” Mike moved purposefully across the room to Davy. “Can I?” He asked, gesturing towards his lips.

Davy nodded. “Yeah.”

Mike leaned down and Davy reached up, meeting him halfway. This kiss was a little harder, a little more intense than Davy’s first kiss with Peter had been, but it was still very sweet. One of Mike’s hands rested on the side of Davy’s face. The other on his shoulder. Davy’s hands found their way into Mike’s hair, barely avoiding knocking off his hat.

“This feels right,” Peter said softly to Micky. “It shouldn’t. But it does.”

Micky nodded. It did seem right. And if his theory was correct, well, that seemed right too. Judging by the smile the other man gave him, Peter had picked up on his thoughts and agreed. While this was not what any of them had expected, it seemed to be working out.

\--

Micky was not surprised at all a couple of weeks later as they were getting ready to rehearse for their next gig. When Davy glanced at him and he could see sparkles in the other man’s eyes.

“Oh.” Said Davy, not looking much more surprised than Micky felt.

Peter nudged Micky, “Now _you_ have stars in your eyes. Welcome to the In Love with Davy Jones Club.”

Micky laughed, looking away from Davy to speak to Peter. “Do we get shirts?”

“Of course!” Peter beamed.

“What would my shirt say?” Davy teased.

“In love with Micky, Mike, and Peter,” Mike told him.

Davy nodded. “Fair enough. Well Mick,” he said, turning Micky’s attention back towards him. “Shall we wait awhile or just go ahead and kiss now?”

“Might as well kiss now,” Micky said. “Then I can focus on playing the drums instead of thinking about it.”

“Good luck with that plan,” Mike said.

Peter agreed. “It’s awfully hard to stop thinking about kissing Davy once you do it.”

Micky started to reply, but Davy kissed him before he could say anything. Oh well, he supposed it wasn’t too important. Peter and Mike were right. It WAS hard to stop thinking about kissing Davy. The feel of his hands on Micky’s back. The way he smelled like soap. The fact that he tasted slightly of chocolate.

That was interesting. Micky hadn’t known they even had any chocolate. He’d have to ask Davy where he was keeping it. But it was hard to think about chocolate while discovering what a good kisser Davy really was. It was a while before they pulled away.

Somehow the Monkees managed to rehearse. Despite Davy and Micky’s frequent glances at each other. It didn’t take long after they declared rehearsal over for Micky to head over to Davy and kiss him again. Mike and Peter rolled their eyes, but neither of them could judge. They really liked kissing Davy too.

Pulling away from Micky at last, Davy turned to smile at Peter and Mike. “Wow,” he said, looking at each of them in turn. “I have very attractive boyfriends.”

Peter grinned. “Thanks.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Micky winked.

“I dunno.” Mike pretended to consider. “I think maybe we’re just good-looking enough to make up for him.”

Davy laughed, his eyes starting to sparkle again. “Come ‘ere.”

The four Monkees moved in for a hug. Holding his three boyfriends, Davy couldn’t help wondering whether they would fall for each other as well. But that could wait. For now, he was just happy to have them in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired in part by the scene in the reunion special where Micky teases Davy about “all those Davy falling in love stars.” And partially by the thought: “How come in all these fics they worry so much about whether their feelings are returned? Just look for the sparkling eyes.”
> 
> I just started with the assumption that they’re all openly bi so the only thing that makes this weird is “I fell for my friends and bandmates.” No orientation freak outs.
> 
> If it’s not clear, Micky’s theory was “Davy and I are going to fall for each other next aren’t we?” And of course he was right.
> 
> I have literally no idea why I decided Davy had a secret chocolate stash and failed at keeping it a secret by kissing Micky. But it amuses me so much.
> 
> Usually I don’t write Davy’s accent, but somehow at the end “come here” just didn’t do what I needed it to do. So I let him say “come ‘ere” instead.
> 
> Obviously Micky, Mike, and Peter also fall in love with each other, they just haven’t figured that out yet.
> 
> This fic has taken the longest to edit of anything I’ve written in months. A very difficult story to finish. But I hope you all like it.


End file.
